Technical Field
The invention relates to device modules and methods of manufacturing the device modules.
Background Art
A conventional device module includes a film, a plastic part provided on the film, a functional device embedded in the plastic part, and a transmission cable. The transmission cable has a first end portion connected to the functional device and embedded in the plastic part together with the functional device, and a remaining portion protruding from the plastic part in the thickness direction of the plastic part (see FIG. 3 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-126236).